Special Connection
by luv2write0205
Summary: Hotch and Emily had always had that special, more than friends connection. Neither ever wanted to admit it but their worlds would fall down without each other. Multi-chapter centered on gradual H/P pairing but will include other pairings.
1. Mixed Feelings

**Special Connections**

**Disclaimer**: It would be great to own CM because I never would have let Paget go on my watch...

**Summary**: Hotch and Emily had always had that special,more than friends,connection. Neither ever wanted to admit it, but their worlds would fall down without each other. Multi-chapter centered on gradual Hotch and Emily pairing, but will include other pairings.

**Timeline**:Present Day

**A**/**N**: This story is going to be multiple chapters with H/P centered pairing but also with M/G and R/JJ as well.

* * *

><p>He never got tired of waching her. Her every move was documented in his brain. Everything about her was absolutaly perfect: her gorgeous dark hair shone like the stars, her dark brown eyes looked into the soul and her red lips always seemed to catch his attention, probably because he had always dreamed of kissing her, feeling her warm lips on his and the suckle of her sweet tounge in his mouth.<p>

Yes, Aaron Hotchner was unbelivingly in love with Emily Prentiss. When she had first joined the team about five to six years ago, he had treated her coldly. Right now, he really wanted to kick himself for doing that. He remembered when she had first stepped into the doorway of his office with her boxes in her arms and when he had shaken her hand for the first time. He had felt the connection instantly.

Hotch had admitted it to himself that he was falling more and more in love with his subordinate, but he often wondered if Emily felt the same way that he did with her. He had been trying to drop her hints to his feelings towards her, however he sometimes thought she might feel the same way.

Recently, he had caught Emily staring at him in a different way than ever before, in a way of love. They had been on a case when he had tackled an unsub to the ground when the unsub's gun had been aimed at Emily. In one swift motion, Hotch had the unsub on the ground with his hands behind his back.

When he looked up to see if Emily was alright and had caught her eyes roaming over his body but then snapping back up to meet his eyes, her face slightly red from being caught checking him out. Therefore, after that little incident, his mind had wondered to thoughts of what she might have been thinking at that very moment. Was it love?

The only person that had really read Hotch's mind in these types of situations so far was Rossi. Rossi kept convincing Hotch to ask Emily out, but Hotch responded with "I don't have any romantic feeling for Prentiss" but of course that wasn't true and Rossi knew it.

Hotch was knocked back to reality when he heard knocking at his office door. He opened it and was surprised to see JJ on the other side.

"JJ, what are you doing here?" Hotch asked as the blonde entered his office and plopped down on his couch. "Hotch, can I ask you something?" JJ asked reluctantly, her bright blue eyes looking into his.

"Sure JJ. What's up?" he asked. He would be lying if he said that JJ wasn't attractive because she had caught his eye when she had first joined his team, but they had developed a strong friendship with a good foundation instead of a romantic one, which was fine for him.

"Henry is sick and actually I was wondering if maybe I could take tomorrow off to care for him?" she asked.

"Sure JJ. Take as much time as you need" Hotch said as JJ eyes flickered to his own. He was reminded that JJ was a single mother since she had left Will when she had caught him cheating on her with another woman.

However, JJ hadn't let her divorce affect her work life. She was still the chatty yet understanding blonde who was a great friend and listener.

"Thanks Hotch" she said as a smile graced the blondes face. "And Hotch? I kinda know about your feelings for Emily and I think you should ask her out. You don't have to respond or protest but just take this as advice. You are a huge part in her life." At that, she winked at her boss and then turned to leave.

He watched her decend the catwalk and saw Emily at her desk, working hard on her case files as she bit her bottom lip in concentration. His mind wandered to what Emily's response would be if he told her his feelings.

**The End: **Thanks for reading and please review! They are much appreciated! Next chapter will be JJ and Rossi with hints of H/P involved as well


	2. I Admit

**Special Connections**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CM... CBS does:(

**Summary:** Hoth and Emily had always had that special, more than friends, connection. Neither ever wanted to admit it but their worlds would fall down without each other. Multi- chapter centered on gradual H/P pairing but will include other pairings.

**Timeline: **

**A/N: **Thank you to the four people who reviewed last chapter. I hope that enjoy this one as well with JJ and Rossi along with hints of H/P.

* * *

><p>"In real love, you want the other person's good. In romantic love, you want the other person..." Margaret Anderson<p>

* * *

><p>JJ sighed as she looked at her office phone, which had been constantly ringing all day long. That was the part that really stunk about being in her position in the BAU. You either had to have the patience of a saint or no feelings at all. She had neither.<p>

There was only one thing that could cheer her up at the moment and that would be Dave Rossi. Lately, she had felt like a teenager having a crush on a guy in high school, however she was not the only one.

JJ had caught Emily checking Hotch out more then she could count.

'Those two just need to get laid soon' JJ thought.

Her eyes moved out the window of her office to see Dave walking into the bullpen. 'He is so cute when he thinks no one is watching him' JJ thought as she couldn't help the smile that came across her face.

JJ watched as Dave made his way to his office where he passed by a dazed Hotch who looked like he had just finished watching a chick flick.

"Hotch" Dave asked as he touched his younger friend's arm lightly. Hotch didn't respond right away until Dave shook him harder and at that, the dark-haired man looked up.

"Hotch! You look like you've seen a ghost" Dave accused Hotch.

"I'm fine Dave really" Hotch said. Dave didn't stop just yet. He followed Hotch up to his oiffice and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Dave. Why are you standing in my office?" Hotch asked as his eyes narrowed.<p>

"What?" Dave asked sarcastically. "Is it a crime to be standing in my friend's office? Will I get arrested or will I become a criminal on the America's Most Wanted list? Or maybe-"

"Dave" Hotch interrupted. "I think I get it now. What do you want from me?"

"I definately don't want anything from you" Dave said with a smirk and a wink."But I think that Emily does, if you know what I mean"

Hotch rolled his eyes. "I told you for the thousandth time that I don't have any feeling for Prentiss"

"Yeah,yeah. Now tell that to your heart"Dave said.

"I would ask the same to you, my friend" Hotch said as he watched Dave blush lightly. "I see the way you look at JJ every day"

Dave sighed as he looked at Hotch. "We should just tell them how we feel. We could end up as either happy men with hot new girlfriends or we could be rejected and be depressed for the rest of our natural lives".

"I pick option number one" Hotch said afterwards. "I don't want to be alone again".

"Well then lets put our plans into action and make JJ and Emily want us like we want them and we want them so badly" Dave said. At that, both of the men's minds were crowded with ideas of how they would get those two women to love them. What they didn't know was that Emily and JJ were already in love with them.

* * *

><p>Willa Cather said "Where there is great love, there are always miracles..."<p>

* * *

><p>I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! I wasn't sure if this is good or not, but I would be so appreciative if you could leave a review and let me know what you think! Thank you! :P<p> 


	3. No Isn't On the Menu

**Special Connections**

**Disclaimer**: I seriously don't own any part of Criminal Minds, but I like to think I do sometimes..

**Summary**: Hotch and Emily had always had that special, more than friends, connection. Neither ever wanted to admit it, but their worlds would fall down without each other. Multi-chapter centered on gradual Hotch and Emily pairing, but will include other pairings.

**Timeline**: Present Day

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the thoughtful reviews on last chapter! I hope that this chapter was what everyone is hoping for! This chapter begins with Emily and JJ's feelings toward the guys and what the men have in store for them... This might be the final one…

* * *

><p>"Live as if you were living for the second time and had acted as wrongly the first time as you are about to act now." -Viktor Frank<p>

* * *

><p>Emily yawned as she reached across her desk to grab one of the many files from her overly crowded desk. What she wouldn't do for a cup of coffee right now. She was a true coffee drinker, drinking up to about five cups a day.<p>

"Emily" said a female voice as Emily picked her head up and saw none other then JJ standing in front of her desk. The blonde took one look at the messy desk and a smirk came upon her usually calm expression.

"What happened, Em? A tornado hit your desk or what?" the blonde said with a chuckle.

"Hardly" Emily replied with a hint of sarcasm laced in her voice. "How I wish I had a warm cup of coffee right now..." She sighed and glanced at her friend but before JJ could say another word, Hotch walked up to Emily's desk.

"Um, I'll uh leave you two alone" JJ said coyly to Emily as she winked and walked away. Emily rolled her eyes at the blonde's demeanor and turned her attention to Hotch, and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw that he was holding a cup of coffee for her.

"Hotch" Emily said as she looked into the eyes of her boss. "Thanks so much".

"You are very welcome, Emily" Hotch said as he gave her a sexy smile. This was one of those extremely rare occasions where Hotch called her by her first name. Thoughts of him screaming her name in bed came to her head. Forcing the thoughts out, she focused on her case files and the delicious coffee she was drinking.

* * *

><p>Hotch almost ran to his office where Dave was standing there waiting for him.<p>

"How'd it go?" he asked the younger agent as Hotch nodded.

"Part one of our plans is now complete" Dave said confidently. "Both of them are satisfied with their morning cups of coffee".

Both Hotch and Dave turned to look out into the bullpen and spotted Emily sipping her coffee and JJ in her office also drinking the coffee that Dave had given her.

"Phase two of our plan is to touch them in a place where they least expect it. Pretend it's a mistake or something" Dave replied as he read through the book that he had received from Morgan on how to pick up a chick.

"Just no playing cop-a-feel because then, we are totally screwed. Emily will use nun chucks on you and JJ will take a two-by-four to my head. Just a simple touch or a brush" Dave explained to a now pale Hotch. The thought of Emily doing something like that made his body ache.

"Where did Morgan get that book anyway?" Hotch asked as he looked over Dave's shoulder at it.

"Please. Morgan? This book is so fitting for him that I wouldn't be surprised if I looked up the word player in the dictionary that his picture would be right next to it" Dave replied. "He gave a copy of this book to Reid. Poor kid doesn't know any better".

Hotch chuckled as a mental image of Reid's confused expression entered his brain. "That kid really needs a girlfriend and I mean big time".

* * *

><p>A couple minutes later, JJ walked up to Emily's desk with a smirk on her face. "Em, I have a strong feeling that those two really have feelings for us" she said in a low voice.<p>

"I know right?" Emily said but then spotted Hotch approaching her desk. "I mean I know right? Those new shoes you bought are truly awesome, JJ" Emily said as a cover-up. JJ winked at the brunette as she walked back up to her office.

"Hey Hotch" Emily said as her boss and secret crush came up to her desk.

"Hi Emily" he said. "Do you happen to have the Rodly case on you from last month in Indiana?"

"Sure Hotch right here" she replied as she searched through the pile of files on her desk and spotted the file in the middle of the rest. Hotch reached across her desk to take it from her and his hand "accidentally" brushed against her breast. Emily froze as Hotch pulled away with the file in hand.

"Sorry Em" he replied with ease.

"That's ok, Hotch" she said. As Hotch walked up the catwalk to his office, it stuck in his brain that it had seemed as if Emily had enjoyed his touch.

Emily narrowed her eyes as Hotch walked away. As soon as he entered his office and closed the door, she yanked her phone out of her pocket and sent JJ a text message. They had to talk right away. She wondered if Hotch and Dave were sending some sort of message to them of secret love. What she didn't understand was why Hotch would fall for someone like her.

* * *

><p>Hotch walked into Garcia's office. "There you are, Bossman" she said. His eyebrows furrowed as he realized that her back was turned, yet she knew that it was him without even turning around. He glanced around her always cheerful office and spotted Dave reclining on the couch. He raised his eyebrows at Hotch and turned to Reid and Morgan, who were also sitting there. Morgan was joking about something to Reid and the younger man was blushing at his words.<p>

"Hey Hotch" Morgan said as a teasing grin came across his face. "Reid has a dirty secret". At that, Garcia whipped around with a huge smile on her face. "Tell them, Reid".

"I'd rather not" Reid said as he paled and stood up, trying to slowly move towards the door of Garcia's office.

"Oh no you don't" Garcia said as she picked up a remote from her desk and pressed a button. The doors of her office locked shut as she grinned wildly.

"Ah the joy of technology" Garcia exclaimed as she sat back in her chair and turned to face the male members of her team. "Ok Reid, if you don't want to tell them then I guess Morgan will have to then".

Morgan grinned as he stood up. Reid sat down in defeat. "Will I ever win?" Reid mumbled to no one in particular.

"Come on, Reid. Having a crush on a woman is nothing to be ashamed about" he said with a sly smirk. "Our Reid here met a woman at the coffee shop this morning and they exchanged phone numbers. Now, they are going on their first date tomorrow night".

"Awww, Spence" Garcia said as she jumped up from her seat and hugged him tightly. "Congratulations! It's about time that you meet someone who is female with a beating heart". The rest of the men chuckled as Reid plopped down beside Morgan who patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Ok, my loves. Each of you has a woman to impress, am I correct?" she said. "Bossman, you have mydark-haired beauty, Rossi, you have my golden-haired maiden, Morgan, you have that red-head from Counter Terrorism and Reid, you have that blonde named Megan from the coffee shop"

Each of the men nodded their heads in agreement with the perky blonde. "As a woman, myself, I know that most women love a true manly man with huge biceps, but the thing that all women look for in a man is a great personality. Another thing is, do not under any circumstances ever be boring because all women love a daring man who will make them excited, yet surprised at every turn".

Garcia took one look at the men in front of her and burst into a fit of laughter. "Loosen up, you four" she said upon seeing the serious expressions on their faces. Sometimes, men were so naïve.

* * *

><p>"Hey JJ" Emily said as she knocked at the door of her blonde friend's office.<p>

"Em, come on in and make yourself feel like you are in Hotch's bed" JJ said as she smirked at the confused look on her dark-haired friend's face. "Just kidding"

"Yeah, well I am sure you have beds on your mind because of those "classified" yet dirty thoughts about Dave" Emily said as she watched JJ's expression change to shock when she put air quotes around the word classified.

Emily took a seat in front of JJ's desk. "Frigging Hotch and Dave" Emily began.

"I know right?" JJ said with a huge smirk on her face. "They want us big time and I mean big time". JJ shifted in her chair, pulling out a pack of gum and handing her brunette friend a piece as she popped a piece of the fruity gum in her mouth. "Chewing gum always calms my nerves".

"You know me way to well" Emily said smiling. "What should we do about those two? I mean Hotch is like making it as clear as day to show his never-ending love for me".

"I know. Could they make it any more obvious?" JJ replied as she twirled a piece of light blonde hair around her finger. "I remember back in the days when Will and I were "just friends", he had been showing the same signs as these two are now".

"I wonder when they are going to make the moves on us" Emily remarked while JJ nodded. "It can't be too far away because they are showing major signs of being in love with us".

At that very moment, Emily spotted the men in question in the bullpen. "Look who's here" Emily said as she pointed to them.

"I have an idea" JJ said as she became deep in thought. "We ask them out for lunch and then give them something they want. We kiss them."

"Yeah" Emily said as she thought about the appealing plan. If Hotch wasn't going to make the first move, she would. There was nothing stopping the two women now.

Emily and JJ made their way down to where Hotch and Dave were standing. Before either woman could say a word, both men stepped closer. Now Hotch was almost nose-to-nose to Emily as Dave was with JJ.

"Em, would you like to go to lunch with me?" Hotch asked her. When Emily nodded, Hotch pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers, Dave doing the same to JJ.

The sunned brunette kissed Hotch back eagerly as her arms wound around his neck and he allowed his hands to rest on her hips. JJ did the same to Dave as she nipped at his lower lip. The couples kissed sweetly until they could barely breathe. At that moment, Emily pulled away from Hotch as both agents panted and gasped for breath. When JJ pulled away from Dave, he hugged her to his chest lovingly as she hugged him back.

"Definitely" Emily said as she leaned up to give Hotch one last kiss on the mouth before taking his hand as the two couples headed out the door to the restaurant a couple blocks away.

"Jen, are you hungry?" Dave asked the blonde as she nodded in agreement. "Let's go to lunch. I know a great place we can grab a bite to eat at".

"Really?" JJ asked as he nodded. "I would like that. I would like that very much".

At that, they headed out the door to lunch. Neither of the new couples had noticed Garcia in the empty bullpen, camera in hand. "I am so saving this video forever and ever" she said firmly. "I'll be able to show them this when they are married someday".

* * *

><p>The following night, Reid sat down at the restaurant where he and Megan were to meet for their first date. With Garcia's advice, he actually felt confident that he was going to have a great time on this date. He had never felt sure about talking to women, but now he felt like he was ready. For about the millionth time, he adjusted his shirt and ran a hand through his light brown hair. He remembered Garcia telling him to act himself and be his respectful self. He felt his cell phone vibrate with a text as he saw Morgan's number on the screen. When he opened the message up, it read "Yo Pretty boy. Your date arrive yet? That red-headed chick, Valerie, is super nice as well as hot. We are having a great time. Hope your date is going well! Morgan out"<p>

Reid smiled as he sent a quick text back to him. At that, he spotted Megan entering the restaurant in a lavender dress with white heels, her wavy blonde hair, straightened".

"Spencer" she called as she walked up to him and gave him a hug. "It's so great to see you again"

"You too, Megan" Reid said with a big smile as the two made their way over to their table to enjoy the rest of the night on their date.

* * *

><p>Anne Frank said "Whoever is happy will make others happy too. He who has courage and faith will never perish in mercy".<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you to all who read this final chapter of Special Connections! Reviews are well appreciated because I am not really sure how this was. Thanks again for reading! :P<p> 


End file.
